Elimination Chamber 2010
Elimination Chamber (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on February 21, 2010 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the first event in the Elimination Chamber series. Six matches were aired on the broadcast and one dark match occurred prior to the live broadcast. Event summary Gail Kim & Maryse vs Michelle McCool & Layla Michelle McCool & Layla defeated Maryse & Gail Kim in an impromptu Divas Tag Team Match ordered at the last minute by SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero, live from the "Gateway City." It had been a hard fought Divas Championship Tournament after Melina was forced to vacate the title due to injury. After many grueling and action-packed matches, Gail Kim and Maryse were set-up to square off for the coveted Divas Championship. The match was set for WWE Elimination Chamber and a heated, yet fairly civil, rivalry was about to reach its pinnacle. However, the conclusion to the Divas Championship Tournament was simply not in the cards for WWE Elimination Chamber as SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero changed the match at the very last second. Feeling that the SmackDown Divas were not properly represented in the night's event, she postponed the Championship Match and set a tag team contest, Gail Kim & Maryse vs. SmackDown Divas Michelle McCool & Layla. Vickie Guerrero cited Raw Divas' comments against SmackDown's sexy, smart and powerful women as a major factor in her decision to order the match change. As the bout got underway, it became abundantly clear that Maryse had no interest in being Gail Kim's partner and refused to tag into the contest. This allowed Michelle McCool and Layla to pick up a victory for SmackDown in what essentially became more of a handicap encounter. Adding insult to injury, after the match, Maryse then hit Gail Kim with the French Kiss, leaving her eventual Divas Championship opponent laid out in the middle of the ring. While tensions further erupted between Gail Kim and Maryse, the night ended with a still vacated Divas Championship. Elimination Chamber Match In a shocking upset, Chris Jericho outlasted five elite SmackDown Superstars to become a six-time World Heavyweight Champion at WWE Elimination Chamber. But, his victory wasn't simply a case of Jericho being "the best in the world at what he does." Ultimately, his triumph came with some shocking "Heartbreak," in the form of HBK. Nonetheless, Jericho overcame tremendous odds to capture the World Championship inside Satan's Structure, outlasting not only the legendary Undertaker, but also John Morrison, CM Punk, R-Truth and Rey Mysterio. The career-threatening match proved to be a brutal battle from the moment CM Punk locked horns with R-Truth at the opening bell. The Second City Saint defeated the rapping Superstar with the GTS before Rey Mysterio could even enter the Chamber at No. 3. The Master of the 619 -- who has a tremendous score to settle with Punk for the back-to-back assaults he has endured on SmackDown -- returned the favor by pinning Punk with a splash before Jericho could enter at No. 4. John Morrison entered at No. 5, initiating a fast-paced trifecta of pain that eventually ended with The Guru of Greatness pinning Mysterio with Starship Pain. The Demon of Death Valley entered last, finishing off The Shaman of Sexy with a chokeslam onto the unforgiving steel. The Undertaker then turned his attention back to Jericho. But just as he seemed ready to finish off his prey, Shawn Michaels suddenly emerged from under the Chamber and executed an earth-shattering Sweet Chin Music to cost the World Champion his title. Although Shawn Michaels' attack on The Phenom came as a surprise to the entire WWE Universe, it is no secret that HBK has been consumed with his attempts to face The Deadman in a WrestleMania rematch for months. Clearly, the frustration of coming up short in his quest time and time again - with devastating losses in the Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match at Raw -- has taken its toil. Despite the circumstances surrounding Jericho's triumph, the enormity of his feat can not be denied. By conquering the dreaded, steel terror that is the Elimination Chamber, the highly decorated Superstar did more than back-up his claim that he would capture the illustrious title two days earlier on SmackDown. His monumental triumph has earned him the right to headline WrestleMania, adding to his already amazing list of accolades. Results * Tag team match: LayCool (Michelle McCool and Layla) defeated Maryse and Gail Kim * Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Chris Jericho defeated CM Punk (with Luke Gallows and Serena), John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, R-Truth and The Undertaker © Image gallery EC10_Photo_062.jpg 13577036.jpg 13577048.jpg 13577060.jpg 13577072.jpg 13577084.jpg 13577096.jpg 13577108.jpg 13577120.jpg 13577138.jpg 13577152.jpg 13577168.jpg 13577180.jpg 13577192.jpg 13577206.jpg 13577218.jpg 13577230.jpg 13577242.jpg 13577254.jpg 13577266.jpg 13577278.jpg 13577290.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Gail Kim Category:Maryse Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Serena Category:WWE pay-per-view events